


Nemoland

by permanganateion



Series: Nemoland [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Ariana Dumbledore Lives, Crossover, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: In the 22nd century, muggles had taken control of the wizarding world, arranging “Oddities Administrative Districts” and filming reality wizard killing show every year to consolidate its hold on power. Albus, an 18-year-old boy,  volunteered for his brother in the reaping. In order to get back home, he needed to defeat the genius wizard also the 4-year defending champion, Gellert Grindelwald in “playground.”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Nemoland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871719
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Nemoland

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【ggad】尼莫乐园 （未来+魔法世界/饥饿游戏AU/正剧长篇）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119333) by [RewriteTheEndingOfStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteTheEndingOfStory/pseuds/RewriteTheEndingOfStory). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the thing. 
> 
> Before being 17, I’d never seen the sunrise and the sunset. 
> 
> At that time, the walls surrounded the whole city. The sun rose up from one side at dawn, and then set down on the other side at dusk. For a long time, I thought that was how it should be, popping up from nowhere and vanishing into thin air. 
> 
> Not until the day my mother, Kendra, died in _“Survival,”_ my brother Aberforth and I got on the walls when the Purgers wasn’t aware. On the top of the 77-meter-heigh walls, for the first time, I saw the burning sun rising up form the end of the wasteland. It wasn’t as spherical as I usually saw, though, it seemed to have been shaped sharp-edged by the cold fierce wind. It was getting closer to me slowly, and shining with blinding bright light which wasn’t warm at all but freezing.  
> No sooner had my brother screamed in surprise than I understood it wasn’t the sun, but a huge, slate gray ship flying up in the sky. It stretched its broad wings, hanging down a flight of cerulean stairs above the city. 
> 
> Then the man walked out, his scarlet cape lying in front of me. Like a king, like the Lord, like God answering the mourning prayers, with his arms outspread, the digital-edited cheers and yells crowned him with glory. The ghost-white clouds remained silent; the tall walls cast the echo toward the wind; no one stood on the ground beneath the ship.  
> That was distant, blur, only me starring at him, 
> 
> The first meet, of me and Gellert Grindelwald.

Albus was curling up on the couch sleeping, but being awakened up. There should be no sounds in such dead of night, though, he heard the noise—tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, as if there were a giant clock ticking in the sky. 

He turned around and looked behind. In the dim room, his young brother and sister nestled in a small quilt, both seeming to have a sweet dream. 

Albus rose up and walked to the window. The night sky was incredibly blinding. 2 airships and 4 holographically broadcast aerostats from the Panem parked on the surrounding walls. He craned forward and looked into the distance, as if he had seen 7 moons up in the sky. 

Those holographic screens floating among those “moons” were turned on. The biggest one was hanging up from the sky to the top of the wall, the clock on which was comprised of neon blue light. The count-down had started, the clock telling [11:58:13]. 

12 hours till the reaping. This was the last night before _"Survival”_ started. 

It was early spring but the wind wasn’t chilling at all. Lights and enthusiasm on the ships scorched this tiny Oddities Administrative District, though the district itself was hushed. Albus glimpsed around, every family doused the fire and barred the windows and doors. So quiet that as if there was nothing wrong and nothing wrong would happen. 

Beside the window, he gazed at the sky. There wasn’t a clock like this on the reaping eve last year. It was quiet then. In that quiet night, those dark ships quietly stopped over there, only the red light flashing every now and then like the peeping-eye. 

To Albus, he’d rather be like that. Those hypes from the Panem and the filming crew of _“Survival”_ frightened and terrified them, but maybe that was exactly their goal—make people be afraid enough so that they would have no effort to worry about some other else. 

When he was wondering, the door in the kitchen was knocked. Albus turned his head back in a sudden, not understanding why there would be any guest at this night. 

However, he went across the kitchen to open the door carefully. The wooden door opened a narrow gap, revealing half of Doge’s worried face. 

“I come to give Aber some new clothes. “ said the old man with a white beard. Seeing the bag Doge was holding, Albus stepped back letting him come in, and put the ax he held behind the back to the wall. 

When they walked into the house, Albus then saw his brother awake, or perhaps Aberforth didn’t even fall asleep at all. Aberforth stood on the ground barefoot, blanching. 

He just past his 17-year-old birthday. That would be great if not in the districts, however, in this confined land that only represented misfortune because his name would be on the reaping list for the first time.  
  
“The curfew began too early today. It took me lots of effort to avoid the security police. “ Doge took off his hat and sat down, wiping sweat from his forehead by a handkerchief. Albus gave him a cup of tea. Aberforth still froze in that pose, staring at the clean clothes resting on Doge’s knees, like staring at the gown of the Devil. 

“Thank you. “ said Albus sincerely, he dragged his brother making him put on the shoes. 

“Never mind that. “ Doge waved his hands. He was aged. The reaping was safe both for him and his wife. In the districts, not many people could live as long as he. Those who were lucky enough to escape from the reaping would die from multiple organ failure at around 40 nine out of ten. 

Albus hung up the brand new shirt and the pants on the wall for his brother. Aberforth clenched his fists, voice trembling, “Will I be picked? ” 

“No, “ Doge said it before Albus could. “I’ve seen 20 reapings. We are the most populous district. Children are at a low rate to be picked. Audiences in the Panem prefer more powerful and stronger fights. The crew would lower the rate of people under 25 secretly, I’ve heard of that one time when I send the blueberries to the Ministry, “

That was his words, but it didn’t make Aberforth feel better. The possibility of the descending of misfortune couldn’t be rated, for someone like him, who had witnessed his mother be chosen, it just descends on someone. 

He again looked at his older brother; Albus looked calmer than himself, gazing at him and shaking his head slightly as a comforting gesture. 

Doge took one more sip of the tea. The sky suddenly brightened a level when he wanted to say something more. The three who were awake turned their head looking out simultaneously. The clock hanging up in the sky was moved to the corner of the screen. What took in replace was the face of a man, whose pale skin lit up the land like the morning. 

Aberforth gasped. Doge had his way to the window for a better sight to see the emerging caption. Though there was no need for getting that close, the caption was so big that even the smallest “I” looked like the street light shining in the sky. 

GELLERT GRINDELWALD (KÖLN ODDITIES ADMINISTRATIVE DISTRICT)  
VOLUNTEER OF 18TH-20TH “SURVIVAL”  
WINNER OF 17TH-20TH “SURVIVAL”

Albus rose up as well, staring at the face hanging up in the sky. It wasn’t his first time seeing the famous Grindelwald. This face was seen on too many occasions and on too many propagandas. In the past four years, Albus bumped into the flag with this face flying in the center square of the district many times. 

However, this was the first time seeing the face so clearly. On the huge and high-definition screen, the man of legends and glory did have a handsome and arrogant face. No wonder rumor had it that Grindelwald was an actor working under the Panem’s words. For being too perfect and too strong, people from the Panem loved, even worshiped him, while people from down here who were “taken captive” by the Panem can’t find any reason to hate him. 

“That would be great if I were born in Köln.“ Albus heard his brother mumble behind him. He turned around, seeing Aberforth gazing at the sky intently. 

Albus understood why Aberforth said that. “Köln is the Eden of the districts. “Such words Albus had heard of them dozens of times after the final of _“Survival”_ on the year before last year. Grindelwald volunteered to attend the game every year. With his attendance, the reaping in Köln district was only an empty shell. Residents in Köln no need to attend the killing game and then take the prize every year. For all the Köln residents, Grindelwald was the protective umbrella, and also the savior. 

“He might not attend again. “ said Albus absentmindedly. He raised his head up and look at the face again, his poker face made you feel a sense of oppression, made you feel like he was unbeatable merely by staring at him. 

“He won those games with no doubt. “ Doge said, “Competitors from other districts were just giving away their lives. “

“What makes him so powerful? ”Aberforth asked perplexedly. He was underage in the past 4 years, not allowed to watch the live show as the Panem’s regulated. Besides, people in districts seldom talked about the game, he knew little about Grindelwald’s deeds which could basically be called “miracles.” 

“Nobody knows. “Doge answered, “He was 18 the first time he was chosen, and it took him only 26 days to take the champion. Besides, he attended the game every year, no one could be his opponent in the following games. Last year, competitors from other 11 districts wanted to work together to beat him, it turned out that…”  
  
Aberforth was frightened, “What? “

Doge sighed and said, “They were just saving time for Grindelwald. “

Aberforth sank into the chair, “11 people can’t even fight against him? “

Doge shook his head. The silence descended on the three. 

Albus who didn’t engage in the conversation was still staring at those eyes. Grindelwald was born with different-colored eyes, platinum and blue*, deep and brooding eyes standing out in the darkness of the night. Albus had watched an interview of his in the document archive of the Ministry, in which he claimed that his different-colored eyes are the sign of seers. The host and the guests, who were all normalities, didn’t know the meaning of “seers,” but laughed for flattering as if he was telling a joke to lessen the tension. 

However, Albus thought it was a half-truth. Otherwise, how could he win for so many years, and how could he attend the game so confidently every year. For people like them, they wore a tracker as soon as they were born, not able to get out of the walls even till death. But winning in _“Survival”_ for just once meant the forever freedom from this cage, living happily ever after. He had few reasons to return again and again to the “playground,” which was tantamount to the Hell for everyone, surviving by licking the blade, murdering his own fellows. 

What’s that for? Albus met the eyes, while the man on the screen changed his pose. He held the wand in hand; the wand pointed between his brows; his lips pressed into a sharp line; his focused eyes showed an unspoken determination.  
  
For money, for power, or for status, it seemed that there was no need to take such a risk. Albus never liked him. For that there was no reason to explain Grindelwald’s actions, he could only see him as a blood-thirsty ruffian. Taking advantage of his great talent, he viewed the blood-soaked arena as his own performing stage.  
  
“I gotta get back. “ Doge broke the silence, standing up and putting on his hat. Albus walked him to the door. 

Aberforth still sat on the ground when he got back, totally terrified. 

“Go and get some sleep. “Albus bent over and patted his brother’s head. Though he knew few people could fall asleep at this night, sitting still over there would not make anything get better. 

Aberforth followed his words and got back to the small bed. Ariana, who still got more than 5 years to be under the fear of being chosen, slept soundly; her face under the neon light was calm. 

“That would be great if we got another Grindelwald here. “ said Aberforth when Albus tucked him in. 

Albus wasn’t able to look him in the eye, those bright, innocent, but full-of-fear eyes. He lowered his voice and said, “Sleep well. “ 

Aberforth closed his eyes. Albus walked away from the bed and rose up his head looked outside; the face of Grindelwald faded away. 

[10:30:02]

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. 

Then a new sentence emerged under the numbers, the slogan of _“Survival”_ \--

**Magic is trick.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In “Fantastic Beasts” movie series, Gellert Grindelwald is with silver and brown eyes, but in there the author original words are “格林德沃有天生异瞳，他的双眸一边白金一边碧蓝” which in English is “Grindelwald was born with different-colored eyes, platinum and blue. ”


End file.
